Going Back
by limeAbeann
Summary: Tori wants to go back no matter the cost.


Tori wants to go back no matter the cost.

* This is a one shot, I don't think it's that good but hey whatever

"And last but not least, Vega." I smiled as my name blared through the speakers, I was the last one to be called but hey they always save the best for last.

I walked up to the stage slowly, the music blasting filling my brain with sound, my eyes slowly becoming blurry from my tears.

I took my neatly rolled diploma and fisted the air, cheers erupted from the crowd.

" Tori, could you end this great year with a song?" asked as he handed me the mic.

"whoo go Tori" Andrè Yelled from somewhere in the crowd.

"okay, I'll do it I'll be singing Make It Shine since that's the song that got me in here." soft music leaked through the speakers the crowd settled down, the spot light was on me how I loved this.

"Here I am, once again feeling lost but now and the I breath it in to let it go and you st..." I stepped wrong I felt my ankle snap under my weight I tumbled forward, my head bashed into the coroner of the podium, a white flash filled my eyes. I felt something warm running down my face.

"Tori oh my god Tori are you okay." I could Becks tan face through a curtain of red. My eyelids felt heavy I was tired I could feel myself falling into a deep sleep.

"Tori, stay with us." I heard Robby begged, then everything went dark.

" Tori wake up, wake up Tori."

My eyes fluttered open the light was bright, I squinted a dark shadow stood over me.

"She's awake Oh my god she fianlly awake." a deep voice came from the shadow.

"Where, am I?"

" It's, okay Tori you're okay now." my eyes slowly adjusted to the light I look around me I saw un familer faces.

"Mommy I've missed you." a litttle boy hugged her arm.

"W..w...who are you, I'm not your mom." The little boys eyes filled with tears he began to cry.

"Daddy, daddy why can't she member you pwomised she was gonna." he cried harder.

"Andre it's okay honey come here." A young girl with long balck hair and blue streaks stood from a chair and picked up the young boy and held him she patted his back trying to calm him down, she watched in confusion.

"Mrs. Vega it's nice to have you back." she smiled

" I'm sorry but who are you."

"I'm Jade." Toris eyes became huge in fear

" You're not Jade, tell me who you are where the hell am I." she screamed

" Tori babe, that Is Jade, and I'm your husband Beck you're in a hospital you've been in a coma for four years now." a deep vocie came from the cornor of the room.

" No, no that can't be right, I just graduated from Hollywood Arts this can't be right why are you lying to me." she flung the scratchy white covers to the floor she stood up

MEEEOOOOOOOOOW! a red cat shot out from under the bed and went under the chair.

"Cat oh no come here cat." Jade set the Andre down he ran to the Velvet colored cat and picked it up it began to pur.

"Honey sit back down." Beck left the dark cornor and grabed hold of Tori and pushed her on to the bed.

" Don't touch me." she pushed him off. "I want someone to tell me what going on, why am I here and not at graduation."

" I'll leave you two alone, come on Andre grab Robby and Cat." Andre pulled a curly haird puppet with big nerd glasses from under the bed put it under his arm and cat in the other, the big steel door wooshed behind them.

"Tori you've been in a coma for 4 years now everything youve seen is not real, this is real I'm real." she touched her cheeck she pulled away.

" Are you sure, how can I know youre not lying." he pulled a mirror from the small desk next to the bed. She looked into it and gasped. she was old she had a few wrinkles on the side of her eyes and lips she was pale her hair dark and a bit gray.

"Oh my god." she began to cry she was confused none of this made sense.

"It's okay baby I know this is hard but I can help you." she sobbed into his arm leaving stains on his dark shirt.

"I wanna go back." she cried she pushed Beck away she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Tori open the door." he banged on the door

" Go away, I'm going back and you can't stop me." she looked around her reflection looked back at her she screamed and punched the mirrior it shattred with the blow.

Dark liqued covered her hand she stared at the broken pices of glass she picked one up put it to her wrist and slowly began to cut herslef she winced in pain. Blood began to pour out fast she could still here Beck outside she sat down on the floor, a pool of her blood began to form she felt light headed. Her eyes felt heavy she closed them soon she would be back.

"Toir wake up please Tori." She heard Beck she opened her eyes and smiled she was back.


End file.
